Day's Watch
The Day's Watch is a military order dedicated to holding the Wall, the immense fortification on the northern border of the Frostfang, and thus defending the realms of men from what lies within. The order's foundation dates back to the Age of Heroes, at the time when the Others or White Walkers were pushed back. The men of the Day's Watch wear only white, or blue thus creating their name as the Day's Watch. The Day's Watch lost its purpose as the generations of their watch continued, and this eventually has led to their current state where they operate as more of a independant kingdom then an actual honorary gaurdian of the northern approach into the Frostfang. The leader of the Day's Watch is known as the Lords Commander still, but above this commander stands the Lord Steward of whom commands over the lands that the Day's Watch control. The Days Watch controls a vast swathe of land north of the Great Northern Wall, and in this land is the people that they now lord over, as unlike their southern brothers in the Night's Wtch they do not rely on external assistence and recruit from within their own forces. The Day's Watch produce a large amount of minerals from their eastern mines, and it is this alongside farming, and taxes that have allowed them to profit heavily while their southern brothers in the Night's Watch have become weaker and weaker. History Early History The Frostfang mountains and by extention the Nights Watch would first became important to the world following the arrival of the Numenorians of whom brought with them powerful forces. The Numenorians would enter the Frostfangs in order to capture it as they did everything elce, but when they arrived they were opposed by the White Walkers of whom were powerful on a horrifying level. After years of fighting the Numenorians had defeated them on the surface but had been forced to seal them within the mountains themselves within their giant cities. Following this the Numenorians brought in a form of Germanic tribe to settle the Frostfang, and over time they would dominate the land. The Numenorians would at the same time contruct two massive walls which kept the Frostfang valley of which contained the entrances to the White Walkers and thus they allowed another means of defending the White Walkers when the day came that they returned. Organization Leadership Lord Steward The Lord Steward is the overall leader of the Day's Watch, and he organizes and controls the population, and land that the Day's Watch controls thus making him one of the two most powerful people in the Day's Watch. See Also : Yoren of Frostdown ' Yoren of Frostdown' is a bastard that was born in the town of Frostdown, and made his way up the Day's Watch despite the increasingly heridetary way of the Day's Watch. Yoren of Frostdown has one child a bastard he brought to the White Keep one day named Yoren Whoret of which was a surname he created for his bastard son, and attempts to create a real noble household from this name. Yoren of Frostdown was born in mysterious curcumstances that he doesn't discuss, but has told the story (Whether it is true or not) that he was born to a hedge knight in the town of Frostdown where he made his living by selling pots he made with his mother of whom was a whore. Whatever happened during his youth one day he arrived at Castle White and asked to join the Day's Watch, and in order to join he was forced to go south of the wall and bring the head of a Wildling back. Travelling south of the wall he disapeared for months and most believed him ded, but eventually he returned with the head of a Wildling, but once again refusing to tell any kind of story about where he had been. Offered a position in the Rangers he instead asked to join the Stewards, and from this he would rise quickly within their ranks as he showed himself to be a very intelligent man. One day he arrived at Castle White with a son, and said his name was Yoren Whoret and such was his influence at that point that noone questioned him creating a new noble house for his son, and following this he became increasingly powerful until finally he was second to the Lord Steward himself. Following the death of the previous Lord Steward in mysterious cercumstances Yoren came to be the new Lord Steward, and with this power moved himself and his son to Frostdown where he set up his operations. Lord Commander The Lord Commander is the overall leader of the military forces of the Day's Watch, and from this way controls one of the two most powerful positions in the Day's Watch. The Lord Commander is sworn to the Lords Steward and because of this he is honor bound to serve the Lord Steward with honor, and not attempt to betray him, but this arrangement has not been without its problems with a historically long history of fighting between the two Lords. See Also : Taron Greyjoy ' Taron Greyjoy' is the son of Torgon, and Ollyia Greyjoy of which makes him a member of House Greyjoy of the Frostfang. Taron Greyjoy has two siblings in the form of Qhorad, and Quellia Greyjoy of which his brother Qhorad controls the port of Tyke from where he operates several pirate ships that harass the waters north, and south of the Day's Watch, while his sister Quellia is a pirate based out of Tyke and is well known for her violent tendencies towards those she captures. Taron Greyjoy was born the first son of his father Torgon Greyjoy, and would be sent to the Iron Islands as a child to spend time learning the Ironborn ways from the main Greyjoy line in Westros. Taron became close with Victarion Greyjoy during this time and for nearly a decade they reaved together, and it was the best time of Taron's life. Taron returned to the Day's Watch when he was twenty four and he joined the Rangers of the Day's Watch where he became popular for his skill at taking boats down the rivers south of the wall and raiding the Wildlings. Taking numberless amounts of slaves he incited an attack against the Day's Watch of which he led a brilliant defence of which crushed the attack with relative ease, and earned him the nickname Taron "The Wildling Killer". Taron would become the Lord Commander after the death of the previous, and under his leadership the Day's Watch increasingly fortified the walls, and founded two new castles along the width, while also he founded the Reavers of which his brother would lead out of the small port of Tyke. Demographics Ethnicity Religion Economy Category:Military Order Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms of Europe